Shosa
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" |Race = Possibly Wolf Person |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Warrior |Allegiance = Team Universe 4 |FamConnect = }} is a warrior from Universe 4 and a member of Team Universe 4. Appearance He resembles a traditional werewolf with dark greenish fur, having very feral looking hind-legs. He also has tuft of fur around his neck. He has large arms as well as hands. He wears a red suit with golden zippers and black shoes. Additionally, Shosa has normal white sclera eyes blue iris eyes in comparison to the Trio of Danger's yellow sclera, more animalistic looking eyes. Personality Not much is clear about Shosa. While he may mock foes during battle, it can be assumed that he, like Nink, has a sense of camaraderie to comfort depressed teammates. He may also feel a strong responsibility to take part in the Tournament of Power as he was seen weeping and apologizing for losing the battle to the warrior couple from Universe 7. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universal Survival Saga Shosa was one of the chosen warriors to represent Universe 4 in the Tournament of Power. As it began, Shosa clashed with a Kettle for a while before moving on to fight Comfrey until he, alongside Murisam and Methiop, was knocked aside by Narirama in his Super Survival Mode. He then teamed up with Comfrey, alongside Botamo, Lavender, and Dercori, as they engaged Master Roshi, Gohan, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, & Piccolo from Universe 7. When they charged at them, the Universe 7 fighters jumped up into the air and attacked them with their signature moves after being blinded by Tien's Solar Flare. When the dust cleared however, they were still fine. He began a fight with Android 18 after recovering from seeing Universe 9 erased. Because of her unlimited stamina, 18 began to wear him down before striking him and making him fall to the ground, seemingly dead. As 18 stared down at him, wondering about what to do, as killing in the tournament is forbidden, Shosa got back up and sent 18 flying back with an attack, knocking her over the edge. Before she fell, Krillin caught her and used a ki attack to send them back to the battle grounds. The couple began attacking him as a tag team, sending a ki blast back and forth and empowering it as it became too large to dodge. Shosa was sent over the edge and was eliminated from the tournament. After his loss, he was comforted by Nink, who patted his shoulder. Shosa then comforted Majora when the latter was eliminated. When his universe is about to be erased, he sits silently and accepts his fate like most of her teammates except Ganos as he is erased from existence. Shosa is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. Power In the anime, when the Tournament of Power began, Shosa was able to match Kettle, an elite Pride Trooper and soon after Comfrey in combat. Shosa, Botamo, Lavender, Comfrey and Dercori are unscathed by a team assault from Gohan, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Krillin and Master Roshi. Android 18 was able to easily gain an advantage over Shosa, and referred to him as a weakling, however through tricking her into thinking she had killed him and then launching a surprise attack, he managed to pressure Android 18 and almost ring her out with a barrage of ki attacks. Shosa also had disadvantages as Android 18 never tires and Krillin kept his stamina as hadn't been involved in any intense battles unlike Shosa. He showed some great reflexes with speed and managed to repeatedly dodge an energy attack thrown back and forth from Krillin and 18 with increasing speed and power. Not only to survive it when it hit him with its full power at the end, he also didn't show any notable damage when he was sent to the stand. In the manga, he is shown matching Harmira. Later, like Maji Kayo and Zirloin, Shosa is knocked off the arena by Legendary Super Saiyan Kale powering up and is eliminated. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Play Dead' - A simple dog trick or a possum for a short period of time to make his opponents think he is dead, as he won't move and breath in order to do a surprise attack when opponents drop their guard. *'Continuous Energy Bullets' - He is shown to fire rapid purple Ki blasts at his opponent. Voice Actors *Japanese: Masaya Takatsuka *Funimation dub: Brian Olvera *Latin American Spanish dub: Alejandro Mayén *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Alexandre Cruz **Portugal dub: TBA *Italian dub: Gianni Quillico *Polish dub: Maciej Więckowski Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Shosa vs. Kettle *Shosa vs. Comfrey *Shosa, Brianne de Chateau, Sanka Ku, Su Roas, Cabba, Dyspo, Methiop, Murisarm, Hit, and Basil vs. Narirama *Shosa, Botamo, Lavender, Comfrey, and Dercori vs. Gohan, Piccolo, Tien Shinhan, Krillin & Master Roshi (Base/Max Power) *Shosa vs. Android 18 *Shosa vs. Android 18 and Krillin ;Manga *Shosa vs. Harmira *Shosa vs. Unknown Warrior (off-panel) Trivia *The fact that he feigns death may be a joke on the fact that he is technically a dog which are sometimes trained to "play dead". This is called Tanuki Neiri（狸寝入り） in Japanese literally meaning "raccoon dog sleep" hence Android 18 called Shosa as Tanuki Yarou（狸野郎） meaning "raccoon dog bastard". *Shosa is presumably named after Ginger (ショウガ/Shōga) or Japanese pepper (サンショウ/Sanshō) . Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 4 Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who have been Erased